Sasuke the Unicorn
by ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCkY
Summary: Parody of Naruto and Charlie the Unicorn ... ALL ARE WELCOME! Kayana-chan story!


Hey everyone!

Nakima: this is kayana's first story! I'm so proud of her

Kayana: JOY...weeeeeee...I'm kind of tired right now so let's get on with it.

Nakima: Alright! ... Please enjoy ... read and review ... flamers and anonymous are welcome

Kayana: We do not own Naruto or 'Charlie the Unicorn'

Noburo: I got the lyrics ... and I made sure that they remembered everything!

Kayana: You kept hanging onto my arm and pressing the cAPS LOCK all the time!

Nakima: ...

Noburo: You just hate me 'cause I'm a sexy asian ... 

* * *

After a hard day of training Uchiha Sasuke was relaxing with green tea. He finally got a break from his two annoying teammates. Hyper active, ADD, Uzumaki Naruto. And stalker, fan girl Haruno Sakura. He never seemed to get a break around them. Just as he was about to take another sip of green tea somebody yelled:

"HEY SASUKE!"

It was none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

"What? Is the village on fire?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! WE FOUND A PATH TO RAMEN MOUNTAIN!"

"Let's go Sasuke," Sakura lisped. 

"What the hell are you talking about now?" Sasuke asked, not really wanting an answer.

"WE FOUND A PATH TO RAMEN MOUNTAIN!WE SHOULD CHECK IT OUT! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto began to nudge him forward. Sasuke decided to move forward, his training was done, and he just wanted to get the idiot of his back.

"No," Sasuke replied, and returned to sipping his tea.

"WHAT?" Naruto shrilled, "NO, SASUKE, YOU HAVE TO GO!"

And with that Naruto proceeded to jump up an down on Sasuke.

"Stop jumping on me," Sasuke didn't even try to hide his annoyance.

"Come to Ramen Moutain . . . a land of ramen and joy ... and ramen," Sakura said, bending over so that she was face to face with Sasuke.

"Fine, get the heck off of me!"

"Alright!" Sakura and Naruto chimed in unison. And the three of them headed off.

* * *

"We have to go to the desert ..." Sasuke said, hands in pocket and examining the grains of sand, as he felt Sakura's eyes examining him.

"Yeah, it will take awhile, huh?" Sakura replied, excited to try and make conversation.

"Hmm," Naruto closed his eyes, deep in thought, then his eyes opened suddenly, "I KNOW! LET'S SING A SONG!"

"Hell no ..." Sasuke protested, but Sakura and Naruto had started already.

We are going on a safari! 

See the lions from my ferrari!

Hope we do not get the malari! 

It's safari time! 

Many nice surprises are waiting in the jungle! 

Girlie, oh girlie, we going on safari!

I'll show you the goats, the chickens and the monkeys!

So if you don't wanna go, I'll go there anyway! 

Suddenly the singing stopped.

"Hey look! It's the magical and psycho Shukaku!" Sakura said.

"Yo! What's up?"Shukaku asked.

"Shukaku do you know the way to Ramen mountain?" Naruto yelled out of nowhere.

"..." Shukaku jus pointed in a random direction.

"The magical and psycho Shukaku has shown us the way!" Sakura said . All the while Sasuke stared on in awe at Naruto and Sakura's stupidity. He then looked at Gaara and gave him an acknowledging nod.

"HE HAS SHOWN US THE WAY!" yelled Naruto running around wildly with his hands in the air, kicking up sand.

"To Ramen Mountain!" Sakura screamed excitedly.

"..."

"He didn't say anything!" said Gaara.

"Shun the nonbeliever!" Sakura and Naruto chanted, "SHUUUUNN. . . SHUUUUNN. . .SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!"

"Fine! Just SHUT UP already!" Sasuke complained.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and ran off in the direction Shukakau had pointed.

"Naruto! Let go of Sasuke!" Sakura yelled chasing after them.

* * *

"SASUKE!"Naruto yelled, "SAAASSSUUUKEEEE! SSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"WHAT! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I'M RIGHT HERE!" yelled Sasuke in total anger.

"We're on a bridge Sasuke!" Sakura said.

"You know something?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" 

"I DON'T CARE!" He screamed. 

* * *

"WE'RE HERE! WERE FINALLY HERE!" Naruto said. 

"Oh...my...god.There really is a Ramen Mountain." Sasuke murmured. 

Out of nowhere Sai appeared before them and sang an annoying but hilarious theme song...

Oh, when you're down and looking for some cheering up

Then just head right on up to the Ramen Mountain Cave

When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land

Such a happy, and joyful, and perky, merry land

We've got udon and soba and ramen things

Oh, so many things that will brighten up your day

It's impossible to wear a frown in Ramen town

It's a Mecca of lovely Ramen Cave

We've got chopsticks and bowls with tiny cracks

Tori Ramen, Ebi Ramen, It's a wonderland of noodles

Ride the Ramen Train to town to hear the Ramen band, Ramen bells

It's a treat as they march across the land

Ramen ribbons stream across the sky into the ground

Turn around it astounds it's a dancing Ramen treat

In the Ramen Cave imagination runs so free

So now please Sasuke will you go into the cave!

"..." 

"Fine..." said Sasuke.

"LUCKY! I wanted to go into the cave!" Naruto whined, "Raaagghhhh!"

"Go die in a fire.." Sasuke's voice echoed as he walked into the cave. 

"BYYYEEE SAAASSUUUKKEEE!" Naruto, Sakura, and Sai squealed in unison. 

Then the cave shut leaving Sasuke alone in the dark.Next thing he knew was that he was falling to the ground. 

* * *

"..." 

"What the hell happened... Where am I?" Sasuke mumbled. 

"GOD DAMN IT! THEY STOLE MY EYES!" Sasuke yelled

* * *

THE END!

FIN!

QED!

* * *

Nakima: Thanks for reading the story!

Kayana: Yay I"m done!

Noburo: Yay! ... I'm still a sexy asian ...

Nakima: Bye! Review!


End file.
